


Stars

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, fluffy fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a Christmas one shot but I really haven't been in the holiday spirit this year, so here's a super fluffy Dean fic. Seriously - its short, sweet, cavity-inducing fluffiness. Happy holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

You had traveled all over the country, visited all sorts of places, and met all sorts of people; but your favorite place in the world was right there in your boyfriend’s arms.  _Damn that is a cheesy thought,_ the voice in your head nagged as you parked your car outside the bunker. You and Dean had been apart for a while - he and Sam were hunting a wendigo in Colorado while you were helping an old friend clear out a vampire nest in Montana. Usually, you and the boys would stick together on cases, but these two hunts were urgent and called for the best of the best.

You hadn’t seen each other for three weeks when you arrived back at the bunker, bruised and sore, but happy to be home. Dean was at the library table, eagerly waiting for you to get back; and as soon as you got through the door, he engulfed you in his arms, kissing you desperately. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he picked you up, your mouths never losing contact. He walked over to the library table and set you down gently before breaking the kiss. “Hey you,” he said between breaths.

"Hey yourself," you smiled at him.

He promptly pulled out a first aid kit and tended to your very minor injuries from the hunt while the two of you filled each other in on the past few weeks. Both of your cases had gone well, with minimal casualties. Sam got the number of a cute bar tender a few nights ago, but that was a story for him to tell you when he got back from a supply run.

"So…" you started, kissing Dean’s neck. He groaned in delight and ran a hand up your shirt, teasing your bare skin. "Sammy’s out. The bunker is eerily quiet. What should we do to change that?"

Without another word, Dean picked you up again and headed straight for the room the two of you shared, bright smiles on both of your faces.

Later that night, after you and Dean had your time together and Sam arrived back with dinner, Dean took you on a drive. After half an hour, he pulled up in an open field. Then he brought out a blanket from the trunk of the Impala and the two of you lay back on the hood, gazing up at the stars. This was something the two of you did a lot, and it made you so happy to get in a few moments of peace with the man you loved. He held you tightly to his chest as the two of you looked up, creating silly connect the dot images in the sky above.

"Okay, so if you put those start right there together like this…" you pointed to a cluster of dots and connected them with an invisible line, "it clearly becomes a picture of Bobby in a baseball cap."

Dean burst out laughing. “What! No baby, that’s not it. It’s obviously Garth in a cowboy hat. I can see why you got them confused though!”

You lightly punched his side as laughter continued to flow from the both of you.

"God, I missed you, Y/N," Dean said as you both calmed down. You smiled, looked up as him, and gently kissed his lips. You would never get tired of kissing him. Of talking to him. Of  _loving_  him. Then you went back to talking about the stars when you felt Dean staring at you intently.

"What?" you asked glancing at him.

"Marry me," he said, simply.

Your eyes went wide and you quickly sat up. “What?” you repeated, your voice at a whisper.

"I love you, Y/N. So damn much. You make me happy; you make me feel like I could have the life I never thought I deserved. You make me want to be better. And all I want is to spend the rest of my life making you feel the same way. Because you deserve everything, Y/N, even though you don’t seem to realize it."

You could barely breathe during his whole speech, and you could feel the tears pooling in your eyes. Dean held your hands in his and stared into your eyes.

"Y/N Y/L/N, will you marry me?" he asked again.

Slowly, without saying a word, you removed your hands from his and placed them in the sides of his face. Then you kissed him, purposely avoiding his lips. Your mouth moved slowly and delicately from his forehead, to his eyelids, to his temple. You worked your lips across his face, kissing the dusting of freckles you loved so much and then grazed your teeth along his jawline. His breathing became quick and shallow, and you did your best to stifle a laugh as you knew the anxiety was sweet torture to him.

Finally, your lips hovered right before his, barely any space between them but still not touching. “Yes.”

You watched in delight as his entire face light up with a smile that reached his eyes. Then he captured your lips with his own, kissing you deeply and tangling his hands in your hair. The two of you stayed like that for a long time; kissing and touching, saying “I love you” to each other between breaths and giggles as the stars twinkled above you.

You had traveled all over the country, visited all sorts of places, and met all sorts of people; but your favorite place in the world was right there in your fiancé’s arms.


End file.
